


Andante Andante

by Corvus_Aconitum



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nick singing... again, Smut, smoochy, soooo much fluff and love for our boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/pseuds/Corvus_Aconitum
Summary: On a warm summer evening Sean and Nick declare their love for each other in every way they can. With words and actions... by cherishing the other. Smut ensues when they tease and play and love each other.





	Andante Andante

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched 'Mamma Mia - Here we go again' (yes, laugh at me but I enjoyed it) and Lily James did such a lovely, warm and sensual version of the ABBA song 'Andante Andante' that I couldn't help thinking of our boys... madly in love and as playful as they rarely are.  
> Here's a piece of absolute fluff, deep love and a little bit of singing.  
> So take this lovely summer evening, watch/ listen to the Mamma Mia version of 'Andante Andante' to get a feel for the song and atmosphere and then, if you like, read my little story.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKTadDaHwTM&list=RDFKTadDaHwTM
> 
> Enjoy!

Andante, Andante:

 

Nick feels good. Last rays of evening light warm his face, they have a free weekend for once….

His beloved has just come home.

He starts unbuttoning his shirt idly as he listens to soft music coming from the radio in the background. He’s elated. Happy, mischievous, waiting for Sean. Oh how much he's waiting for him! At least no one can say he hasn't used his time wisely....

Strong arms slip around him from behind and an aquiline nose buries in the crook of his neck. His 'biest inhales deeply, he can feel it against his skin. With a happy sigh he leans back into his huge and welcoming frame.

_Hmm. Yes. Finally Sean is home and the fun can start. My beloved ’biest…._

„Hey, my lovely boy.“ A deep rumble, lips moving against his skin, unwilling to leave that warm and wonderful smelling place against his neck just yet. Nick rubs his cheek against Sean’s, brushing his temple with a feather light kiss. His smile is bright as he throws a look over his shoulder.

“Hey, my big man.”

In the privacy of their bedroom his ever controlled Captain shows his real self, hums happily and smiles back. He bumps his nose against Nick's, nuzzles his cheek... just revels in the simple act of cuddling his Grimm.

„I have yearned to do this ever since we’ve parted in the morning“, purrs his magnificent zauberbiest and in response the arms around him tighten, draw him impossibly closer. Placing light kisses everywhere. Infinite tenderness. Nick laughs softy. Sean kisses, nibbles and licks. He arches his neck to give better access and then he turns around in their embrace, meeting Sean's lips right on.

_Hmm. Tasting honey. Sooo much **better** than honey. Sean...._

He slings his arms around the taller man's neck, moving in until they're touching from head to toe.

“Hmm. Finally you're here. I've been waiting all day. I've longed to see you all day.”

A whisper against delectable lips. Stealing a kiss… and another one because this is addictive. He smiles against Sean’s face. His Prince, his Captain, his love. He wants to draw it out, savor each moment.

“Oh, have you now?” A tender murmur filled with amusement. An eyebrow raised, inquisitive gaze settling solely on him.

“Uhuh.” Nick buries his face in the crook of his zauberbiest's shoulder.

_Oh this scent. Need more. Closer._

He fairly rubs himself against Sean. Not wantonly but in a desperate quest for more mingling of body heat, for more intimacy.

“You wear more clothes than I do. That's unfair.” Words muffled by his face still hidden against bronze skin. A breathless laugh from his big man.

“Such hardship for my lovely boy.”

_Oh, that velvet voice.... Focus!_

“Yes!” He nips at Sean's neck, a silent reprimand for allowing such injustice.

A new song starts up on the radio and he perks up. He likes it well, knows it by heart. His mischievous streak demands to make something of it. His smile turns wicked. Just a little bit. Sean spots it at once, his own smirk appearing. Nick looks deeply into those enticing green eyes. Sees love paired with amusement, his powerful Royal clearly endorsed. He starts swaying his hips. Gently, a hint of movement only. Hearing the song, moving Sean with him by how their bodies are aligned.

And then he starts singing along in a soft murmur:

“Take it easy with me please.”

There is surprise, there's love and mirth. Nick loves it all. Every emotion crossing that expressive angular face. He goes on. Steals more kisses in between verses.

“Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze.”

Words roll off his tongue like water down a gently flowing stream. Their effect is clearly visible. Eyes widening, a smile lurking in the corners of his Prince's mouth. Nick takes his hands and guides them to rest on his chest....

Which is naked and warm, easily accessible with his shirt buttons undone. A flicker of the 'biest. Desire, longing, want for more. Pupils dilating, nostrils flaring with another deep inhale. A smile appearing languidly. Those large and capable hands, not languid at all but rather hungry and decisive in their quest to roam over skin.

>>>

_Oh God, that voice! Like molten chocolate! Want more... need more. More skin revealed, more verses coming out of that enticing mouth. More Nick! My lovely Grimm...._

His hands are stopped... no, _slowed_. Made to ghost over warm skin in a feather light touch.

“Take your time. Make it slow.”

He loves it and he curses it. Never curses his lovely boy because he is sweet and lively, playful like a young cat and graceful like a magnificent creature of prey. Lips meeting his and initiating a deep and all too welcome kiss. He moans into it, Nick does too. Verses of music drift over from the radio, saying what is sealed between their lips:

_Andante, Andante. Just let the feeling grow._

And he does! How could he not? He knows how deeply he has fallen in love and he doesn't care. He is safe, entirely save with his Grimm to love and to show that love openly. His own feelings must be mirrored in Nick's soulful gaze for it is fairly brimming with joy and affection. Then it's there again. That mischievous gleam. A promise for more.

He wants more! And intents to show his Grimm how much he wants him, cradling Nick's head, pulling him close.

Kissing. Forgetting the world around them. Nick responds... so eagerly.

>>>

A tongue seeks entrance, Nick lets it happen. All too gladly… for a moment… then he slips out of their embrace, brimming with a playfulness Sean knows and loves so much. Laughing softly at seeing his unflappable Prince lost and confused for a moment before he catches on to what has happened. Jade orbs grow dark with lust, accept the challenge. Sean is never one to back away from it and follows right up as he moves away from him, ever nearer to the bed. The zauberbiest is quick, making for a grab. Nick is quicker, somehow evading his grasp, and laughs at seeing a predatory spark lighting the Royal's eyes.

Loosing himself in that gaze, that myriad of different emotions from a man known for his masks. Loosing himself for a moment too long. Arms encircling him, drawing him near. He gasps in happy surprise and smiles... and loves his 'biest with all his heart. His own elation is returned in equal measure by his mate.

Lips, tongues, touch. Heat and passion. Their bodies fused together, two addicts….

Addicted to each other. They loose their clothes in a tangle. Sean sweeps him up into his arms and laughs at him, smug and warm and with a hint of primal possessiveness. Then he throws him onto the bed. He lands with a bounce, lands with a laugh and the thrill of anticipation coiling low in his belly.

The song has long since ended but it doesn't matter. Nick knows it so well.

>>>

Sean does, too, but Nick doesn't have to know this. He climbs onto their bed, pinning his lovely, naked boy. Devouring him with his gaze – smoldering no doubt with the passion flowing through his veins. Nick seems well aware of his feelings for him. Of his plans for him.

That lovely blush adorning his cheeks.... Those eyes – color that of the sea on a stormy day – sparking with humor, with warmth and laughter. They taunt him and beg him. A heady mix. Sean knows he’s hopelessly under his lovely boy’s spell.

And then Nick does something that enamors him all over again! He continues singing – no, not singing – more like speaking with a hint of melody… of _sway_ in his warm and mellow voice:

„Make your fingers soft and light.“ There’s mirth and desire and so much more. In his voice, his eyes, his beaming grin. Nick's arms encircle his neck, fingertips brush lightly over the nape of his neck, down the line of his spine. To settle on firm ass cheeks. Sean shudders with arousal and moves down toward him, needs to be near him. He aligns their bodies, snug and hot. Nick arches into the touch, flush spreading, mere contact enough to arouse them both.

He wants to explore. Every inch. Memorize everything. Touch everything.

Nick's words echo in his mind.

_Make your fingers soft and light._

All too gladly. He takes his time, makes his lover a mess under his sure hands until he twitches and arches under each and every ghost of a touch. Until he forgets how to sing and how to think. And then he stops, hands resting on his boy's chest, over a wildly beating heart and on sweat slick skin.

He looks down. Captivated. Enamored. And he entraps Nick's eyes with his own, holding them to send a silent query. A plead of his own. His Grimm complies, moving in and meeting his lips again. More verses, sung softly against his mouth. Interspersed with kisses.

“Let your body... be the velvet.... of the night.”

_Like molten chocolate. Hot and sensual. What are you doing to me, my boy?_

A rhythm just as slow and sensual takes shape Sean’s mind, taken up by Nick’s hips as they gently move against each other. They are both hard – leaking members touching, rubbing – and at the same time pliant. Velvet. Fitting together like he were the cloth made to enclose Nick's body like a second skin. Sean rolls his hips, takes Nick farther. His Grimm gasps and jerks in answer, sensitivity heightened by ongoing touch. Gray eyes seek out green and more verses come. Each uttered on a sharp exhale as he writhes beautifully under him, lost in sensational overload.

“Touch my soul! You know how!”

And he does. His hand moves down, brushes his hot and leaking cock, elicits a gasp and goes right on.

To find that ring of muscles and push into tight heat.

Meeting no resistance at all.

The sound coming over Nick's lips is music all on its own, the way he coils under his invasion... rolls his hips... sprawls and spreads all sultry beneath him.

Sean is captivated, surprised... endorsed and in love.

_Nick, my devious boy, you have come prepared._

He huffs a laugh and works him some more, not from need but to see him become frenzied with lust and arousal before he pulls out his finger and replaces it with his heavy cock. He sinks into him completely – gazing down and keeping track of every twitch of expression – and his large erection is taken in with hunger and absolute want, sucked into wet heat and welcomed!

 

>>>

 

Both are panting, his beloved Prince buried deep in his ass. Nick goes crazy with need, counters with soft touches, playful nibs, with rolling his hips in sync with Sean's to deepen his thrusts.

Nuzzling his face, mingling breath, shared moans. Deep, guttural, filled with love and desire. He is so near. Just from this. He wants more. To draw it out. Like before. Savor each moment with his magnificent royal 'biest.

_Oh those green eyes!_

Alight with heat and hunger, right above him. Staring down and taking everything in, crinkles around them speaking of Sean’s tender smile.

He needs them to slow down or this will be over in a moment. He cannot bear the thought. The next verses come to mind, fitting perfectly with his plead.

_Andante, Andante._

It echoes through his head as he takes those larger hands and guides them to rest on his chest, where they stay while his own wander to down to Sean's hips. Stilling movement... slowing it at the very last. His perceptive mate understands all without words, reads desperation and want in one and the same face. But Nick wants to tell him, anyway. He wants to plead, to beg, to be at his Prince's mercy. And so the next is whispered, melody drifting through like a nearly indiscernible breeze:

“Please, my love. Go slowly with me now.”

In answer Sean kisses him, tender and long. Until they gasp for air and are dizzy with desire for each other. Gun calloused hands stroke over his body, calming him when moments before the same action has driven him crazy. He is turned around onto his stomach – an action easily executed by his powerful man.

And as Sean slowly, leisurely fucks him to completion Nick's mind reverberates with the song that has brought his mate to him in this heavenly dance:

_I’m your music. I’m your song. Play me time and time again. And make me strong...._

_Make me sing! Make me sound!_

>>>

Unwittingly Sean echoes these thoughts for he thinks: _Oh what lovely sounds come over your lips, my little Grimm._

He rolls his hips, thrusts slowly to enjoy every inch of the way... every inch of an answer.

Those lovely gasps, his pliant body responding to every movement of his own. A hot and heady dance. He soars ever higher, each roll of his hips bringing him nearer to completion. An eagle drifting through endless open sky. They have all the time in the world.

His gorgeous boy.

He dips his head and on the next thrust his lips brush lightly over Nick's ear shell. A high and keening sound tumbles out in answer... as if he doesn't know how to express his pleasure in any articulate way. Nick has been right. This sedate, tender fucking is so much more gratifying than a frenzied chase. He takes his Grimm to new heights of arousal, works him until he is drunk on pleasure and dizzy with desire. Nick forgets how to speak... to think. Just feels!

Sean doesn't need to see his lover's face to know his expression.

_There’s a shimmer in your eyes. Lighting them up, filled with every emotion in the world...._

And then his own thinking stutters to a halt as well because arousal is rising so powerfully within him that he emits his own abandoned gasp.

_Like the feeling of a thousand butterflies._

It curls low in his belly, pulls muscles taught, leaves him overwhelmed, soaring.... Not prepared to give in just yet. He wants to whisper every endearment in the world right into his lovely boy's ear but with an indulgent smile he imagines what Nick would say and what a lovely smile would tug at his mouth when he did it.

_Please don’t talk. Go on, play._

…

_Andante, Andante_

_..._

That song again. Beautiful like his Grimm. He knows it well. Knows it by heart just like Nick:

_...And watch me float away._

And when they both drift off in a sea of love and sexual pleasure he believes it. They float and then they soar and they would do all this even if they weren't having sex right now. It's not only sex but their intimacy and love that gives them wings.

But watching his mate coming undone....

It is a priceless gift!

 

>>>

 

Nick cannot distinguish where his own body ends and Sean's begins. He is awash with incredible sensations. Pleasure, pure and heavy. Love, infinite and inseparably tied to his zauberbiest.

Every roll of Sean's hips – a wave of stimulation. Raw like the ocean, gentle like a lapping wave. His nerve ends are on fire. Burning and inextinguishable. He pushes back. He moves in sync with his lovely man. He yearns to give more, express deeper emotions. Give pleasure equal to what Sean elicits in him.

Throughout it all the song stays with him unknowing that it echoes through Sean's mind as well.

_I’m your music. I’m your song. Play me time and time again. And make me strong!_

He squeezes his eyes shut, clenches his tight channel to wring every last ounce of pleasure from his lovely man.

And he cries out with it! Ever louder, abandoned groans. Mirrored by his 'biest. A duet. Sounds mingling.

In the end it is a broken whisper breathed into the pillows as a mind blowing orgasm sweeps him away and pulls Sean along after him:

“Make me... _sing_! Make... me _sound_!”

They do it both. In unison. The sweetest sound. Completion.

...

A heavy, well known body collapsing on top of his own, caught on strong arms to keep from crushing him. Sean is still buried deep, spent just like Nick. He cradles him close, mouth right by his ear.

And there it is, the most tender whisper easing his way into sweet oblivion:

“Andante, Andante.” A deep rumble, a rough and loving sound. Nick smiles drunkenly as a large hand settles on his chest, right above his thundering heart and Sean repeats quietly:

“Andante, andante, my lovely boy.”

_Slowly, slowly, my lovely boy. Calm down. Go to sleep, I'm here._

And he answers in a sleepy murmur: “Oh, please don’t let me go.”

Sean doesn't. On the contrary, he gathers him closer even as he slowly pulls out of him and they lay in a tight tangle of limbs. Unwilling to let go... ever. As he cradles him safely, inhaling his scent, more words drop from his lips.

Nick's heart swells with them. Another song cited in a loving whisper, the only melody this time the sound of Sean's voice, sweetest song of all.

“You thrill me, you delight me. You please me, you excite me. You’re all that I’ve been yearning for.“

 

Inseparable.

A duet.

All the time in the world.

_Andante. Andante._

They drift off peacefully on that thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, this is that. By the way, the song that Sean quotes at the end is 'I've been waiting for you' (film version text).  
> I hope I could convey the picture and feels my mind conjured up when thinking of our favorite boys.  
> Have a nice weekend!


End file.
